Pikmin 3: Scorching Hearts
by SunlightShrine
Summary: It's official! Alph and Brittany are getting married! The news doesn't sit well with Captain Charlie, and his jealousy overcomes his sane state of mind. In a vulnerable state, he becomes a perfect puppet for a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1: Charlie gets an Invitation!

**Charlie's POV**

"Wow, today sure was a quick day." I noticed as I looked at the clock in my car, "It's almost four o'clock!"

Days like this don't happen on a regular basis, so I'm always happy when they do. I'm always open for some extra free time.

As I turned onto the street my house was on, I saw the mailman dropping off envelopes in my box.

My mind turned, thinking of what it could be, "Hm? I received and paid the bills already…Probably just some advertisements and other junk like that."

I parked my car into the garage and quickly went for the mailbox, there were four envelopes inside. Two of them were junk, one was just a folded up ad, and the last one was from… Alph and Brittany?

"Wow…that's some really elegant cursive."

I fished my house keys out of my pocket, approached and unlocked the door, and went inside.

"Quack!" My lovely Elizabeth greeted me happily and flew up to me.

"Hey there Elizabeth, surprised to see me home so early?"

"Quack! Quack!"

I laughed, her webbed feet felt funny against my chest, "All right Elizabeth, I'll get your food out as soon as I read these letters."

Well, there was only one letter that I was really interested in, and that was the one from my friends. I sat at my desk and used my envelope opener to tear open the letter.

The message itself was in the same fancy-looking type, 'Alph and Brittany' were written at the top in large letters.

_Together with their families_

_Alph Dustin Riverdale and Brittany Leah DeMira _

_Invite you to share with them_

_The joy of their wedding day_

_At the Rose Garden Dream Palace _

My eyes were glued on the paper for more than a few minutes, my bottom jaw hung.

"They're getting married!?" I almost involuntarily shouted. The letter fell to the floor as I felt this burning sensation in my stomach. The same feeling I got while they were dating, except more intense.

"I don't believe this! It's… it's not fair!" I jumped up and started pacing, "I mean, they've only been going out for a short time… then again they've known each other since college which is… oh what does it matter? They're engaged!"

My jealously exploded to the surface, I knew that the chances of them splitting up now were slim to none. Oh no, none to none at all! They're so much in love with each other… Alph… why Alph? Why not a brawny man like me?

I sat back down, "I love Brittany… she's the most beautiful woman… why does this have to happen?"

Suddenly a flash of inspiration, "No… oh no." I stood with a wicked smile, "It doesn't HAVE to happen. I'll think of a way… Brittany… she deserves a big, strong man like me! Alph is way in over his head! If he had stayed out of my way during our adventure in PNF-404 I would've been the one to smitten her! But no, he had to steal her from me!"

…

"If they aren't going to break up on their own… I'll break them up myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alph's POV<strong>

Getting married is nerve-wracking, but it's a good thing we have the planning to burn the energy. There's so much to be done, it's crazy!

But I'm happy, I've always wondered what it would be like to marry the one you love and be able to be with them for a lifetime. Now I get to experience firsthand.

"Alph, did you remember to mail those invitations?" Brittany walked in and asked me. She's probably more nervous than I am, she's been in a flustered state since the planning happened.

"Of course I did, and I got everyone on the list you gave me so don't worry." I comforted her.

She breathed out, "Okay, great."

"I sent an invitation to Captain Charlie as well."

"Oh did you? That's fine." She shrugged, I guess it's okay with her. Since she never really cared for the Captain too much I figured she wouldn't mind, I chuckled lightly.

I put my arm around her, "It'll be fine okay?"

She smiled, "I know... I love you Alph."

"You can still call me Alphie."

She giggled, "Okay... Alphie."

And we embraced.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**Brittany's POV**

I had so much on my mind and all of it good. The dress, the reception, the party after… I felt like I was in a dream… a wonderful honey-in-the-heart dream. I could not stop smiling.

First things first, Family. I called up Auntie Bea. My fingers nervously drummed the kitchen counter as I heard the ringing on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Auntie Bea? It's me." I could barely contain the excitement.

"Oh Brittany, it's you! Congratulations!"

"Auntie Bea you've heard?" I giggled.

"I've heard it all over town, there's no such thing as a secret when you're famous." I could see her winking even though we were on the phone.

I blushed, "I'm the happiest woman on Koppai right now, I can't believe this is happening but I'm so glad it is!"

"Indeed." She sighed, "Your mother would be so proud of you Brittany."

"Mom…" I muttered, "I haven't been by her grave in a while."

"Now would be a good time." Bea advised.

I nodded, "That's true… you know what? I'm going to do that right now! I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay dear, be sure to tell your sister too!"

The whole way to the cemetery I was smiling, when I entered the gates I put on my straight face. Even though a considerable amount of time has passed, not much has changed. A cool breeze whiffed my hair as I approached my mother's grave.

I crouched in front of the headstone, "Hi mom, I came to see you." I laid an orange hibiscus on top of her stone, her favorite flower.

"I realize you must be watching over me so you probably know what's going on but… I'll tell you anyway I got engaged." I giggled lightly.

The wind whistled in the air, as if she was speaking to me. A magenta leaf from a maple tree floated its way on the grass directly in front of me. There were no maple trees nearby, so it was almost like this was her way of communicating. Although it could have been carried in by the wind, it was fun and comforting to imagine mother was talking to me.

When I heard footsteps behind me I turned around, and I was delighted at whom I saw.

"Bethany!" I quietly exclaimed.

Her auburn tresses bounced lightly in the wind, "Hello Brittany." She smiled pleasantly, "Aunt Bea told me you were here."

Bethany was also holding an orange hibiscus, and she placed it delicately next to mine, "I see we had the same idea."

She crouched next to me, put her arm around me, and leaned her head on my shoulder, "Congrats on your engagement Britt."

"I was about to say…" I mentioned before we both exchanged giggles.

"Hey…" Bethany said, "Is that a maple tree leaf?" She picked it up.

"It looks like it."

She eyed it for a moment, "Brittany, do you remember when we were kids? When we climbed that maple tree in front of the elementary school?"

I did, at the time I was eight and she was eleven, "That was a dumb thing to do." I chuckled.

"But we didn't realize that until we knocked down that beehive…"

I shuddered, "I can't believe how persistent those bees were… they chased us all the way home." I laughed softly.

"Mom sure gave us a lecture after that one." She smiled.

"That's because she told us over and over again, 'Don't even think about it. There are bees in that tree.'"

"But we wanted to so much because of how pretty it was."

We laughed for a minute before the whistle of the wind quieted us.

* * *

><p><strong>Alph's POV<strong>

"Whew…" I fell down on the couch backwards, there's a lot of work in planning a wedding; and when you have fourteen siblings to call… that's, well, a lot!

And I wasn't done yet, I had to call my grandfather. I got up and reached for the phone again, then dialed his number. A few rings went by before I heard his answering machine.

"_I guess he's busy."_

When the answering machine finished, I left a message, "Hey grandpa, it's Alph. Call me back as soon as you can. Bye."

I set the phone back down and rested for a minute before deciding to call my father. Just as I picked up the phone, it rang in my hand.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey there Alph! I hear you're getting married!"

"Grandpa? Sorry to bother you when you're busy."

"Oh I'm not busy at all! When I heard you were getting married I took the whole week off! I'm going to help you out any way I can!"

I felt puzzled, "Then, why didn't you answer when I called?"

He laughed hardily, "I just like to mess with you! Hahaha!"

"Geez, grandpa…" I chuckled myself.

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about telling your father. He already knows! Things sure spread around quickly when you're well-known!"

"That's a good thing, I was getting really exhausted with all these phone calls."

He paused for a moment before replying, "Alph, did you call all of your brothers and sister?"

"Um, well, yeah."

I heard him faintly laugh, "But they already knew!"

You've got to be kidding me… So they were messing with me too!? Family… good grief.

"Should've known." I added, "Well, since all of that's done I'm gonna prepare some other things. I'll call you later okay?"

After hanging up, I found my list and checked off the task of letting family know and looked at the next job.

"I need a suit…"

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

"I should be happy for them, they're my friends!" I reprimanded myself, "Besides, if I love Brittany it should only matter that she's happy, which she obviously is."

I strolled down the sidewalk in the suburbs a few blocks from my house, I had decided to take a walk to refocus my thoughts.

"After all, what kind of man would that make me…? A horrible one… right? Right."

Nonetheless I sighed in disappointment and kept on going.

* * *

><p><em>"So… Captain Charlie's sad now that Alph is marrying Brittany?" A familiar woman listens from behind a corner, "Hm… that could be useful." She giggled mischievously.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi hi hiiiii! XD <strong>

**Sorry this took a while I was working on my Lana story ;) **

**I feel sorta silly writing this because I have to go to class in a few hours x3 but I was almost done anyway so... ta daaaa! XD **

**I hope you enjoy, and sorry for my priorities! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Brittany's Secret

**Brittany's POV**

As Bethany and I left the cemetery, she paced in front of me and stopped.

I knew she wanted something, "What's goin' on Beth?"

She reached and touched my hair with her fingers.

"You know Britt, you won't be able to maintain this color forever." She stated.

I looked down slightly and sighed, "I know..."

"You and I both know that's not your natural color"

I said nothing.

"Alph does know that... Right?" She eyed me carefully.

I squeezed my eyes shut in regret and shook my head no.

I slapped myself in the head over my past mistake, "When I first met Alph, he asked me if this was my natural color and I lied..."

"Brittany... You gotta tell him."

"I know but... I'm not sure how."

She thought about it, "I know what to do."

I listened.

"First, I'm gonna get out of this dress. I suggest you do the same." She chuckled, "Then we're gonna wash that dye out and go see Alph."

I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, but I knew it had to be done. I was mad at myself for allowing it to get to this point.

But how was I supposed to know I would be engaged to him one day? It's amazing how surprising life can be!

All the 'what ifs' came to mind, one in particular scared me.

"What if he gets mad... What if he doesn't wanna stick around anymore!?" My head fell, "oh my gosh... I'll be so unhappy!"

Bethany read my mind, "If he doesn't... You know... Want you anymore. Maybe he's just not the one for you."

I sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

They didn't see me behind the postbox across the street. I was more than a little pleased with what I just heard.

"Aww... Poor Brittany... Not! This I gotta see."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

After getting back to my apartment, The first thing I did was get out of that dress of course.

I looked at my pink hair, knowing this was the end of a long charade. I had also noticed that my once-bobbed hair was now hanging to my shoulders.

So much time had passed since my last cut, and thanks to the insanity, it wasn't at the top of my head.

I actually liked how it looked like this, I can only hope that Alph thinks the same way when he sees my real color.

"Well, I better get to Bethany's."

I dressed in my blue jeans, pale yellow tank top, and brown boots. Then grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

The drive was much shorter than I preferred. But I knew why.

Bethany greeted me at the door with gloves, an old shirt, and a big smile.

"All right let's see that gorgeous red hair for the first time in forever!"

"Oh boy..." I mumbled.

"Here ends the long train of teenage rebellion of hair coloring!" She winked.

"It went deeper than that Beth." I reminded her.

"I know." She quietly said, "I don't understand why you didn't like your hair Britt, I think it's a gift."

"Yeah." I nodded, "It felt like a curse sometimes."

To be truthful, I've grown to love my natural hair color. But I was persuaded to keep it pink because Alph thought it was cute.

Also because I lied. Which I was stupid for doing.

I have to do this.

* * *

><p>"Bethany geez! You're getting shampoo up my nose!"<p>

"Sorry, but we gotta make sure we get every inch of your hair!"

She was flipping my head and hair all around over the sink. It's not that I'm surprised, my sister is a very thourough person.

It's just exhausting.

She flipped me face-up again, washed the suds out, and applied conditioner. Sheesh, now I know how an egg feels on a frying pan!

We waited for a minute or two before rinsing, being sure to get all of the conditioner out. Then came the chemical part.

She worked that dye out through my hair roughly, after what seemed like ages she flushed it out.

Thus revealing my vibrant red hair.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_At the tender age of thirteen, I had braved the raging storm and managed to walk home safe and sound._

_I could have waited for my sister, but I didn't want to hang around there any longer. I had an awful day, and I was done there._

_I looked in the mirror and sighed, "My life would be so much easier if I didn't have red hair..."_

_Why having red hair is such a terrible stigma I have no idea. My family says I'm beautiful, my friends say I'm pretty, then there are the others at school who aren't so nice... They say otherwise._

_Now if they would keep their nasty thoughts to themselves I wouldn't have a problem. But middle school can be cruel at times._

_It can be exhausting, all these mixed opinions. But really, my own is what mattered the most._

_And I didn't have much nice to say about it either._

_The television in the other room broadcasted, "And now the rising star, Lotus North."_

_Lotus North, she's my favorite singer. I casually strolled out of the bathroom and poked my head in my room to see the TV._

_She strolled onto that stage fearlessly, with a charming smile on her face. Her long, sweet pink hair immediately grabbed me. I was captivated my her bubblegum locks._

_Just like that an idea whooshed into my head. _

_"I'm going to dye my hair pink!"_

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

><p>I really liked how it looked, and everyone else did too. It didn't really change the nasty opinions at school but I didn't care.<p>

I haven't seen my natural color for ages and now... Somehow, I feel so much better. Much more attached to myself than I was before. It was like a missing part of me had returned.

Bethany noticed me smiling, "Don't ya feel better now Britt?"

Giggling I replied, "I can't explain it myself."

She nodded, "It could be age and maturity, or simply accepting yourself for who you are."

"Hmm."

It was a great feeling, now I wonder what Alph would think...

* * *

><p><strong>Stand by for a loooong Author's Note:<strong>

**^.^ Hiya, it's me! ^.^ So... I'm not sure if everyone knows this so I'm gonna say it. :p**

**I read on the Pikmin wiki that Brittany's hair wasn't naturally pink it was colored. So that had me thinking, if her hair isn't pink than what is it?**

**On terms of natural colors I was thinking brown or red. Brown because she would be pretty with brown hair, and red because pink is a shade of red. **

**Eventually I settled on red.**

**Mostly because I thought it would be much more compelling and give Brittany a bit more character development if she was wanting to change her hair color, not just because she wanted to but what if she were a bit insecure? ****I remember being thirteen myself and it was rough. **I felt that would be much more effective with red hair.****

**Also having red hair myself, I felt like I could really be connected with the story due to personal experiences. I was a bit hesitant on making her a redhead because I didn't want to get too personal. But I wanted to give it a shot :p**

**One more thing, I picky plucked the name Lotus North out of thin air. I know I'm kind of odd x3 eh, C'est la vie. :p**

**As usual, I'll try to get back as soon as I can! ;)**

**P.S. I typed out so much of this on my phone XD My thumb is getting such a workout! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Reveal

**Brittany's POV**

Before I knew it, Bethany and I were in the car on our way to Alph's. The best I can explain for how I was feeling at this moment, is a mix of assurance and fear.

Assurance that he'll love me no matter what I do, fear because what if he's mad at me for lying to him all this time? Not that I would blame him… I feel so awful for putting on this mask for so long. But we're getting married now; it's high time he knows the truth.

"All right, we're here!" Bethany stated perkily, soon… too soon.

She turned off the car and hopped out, making her way to Alph's door. She turned around and looked at me when she realized I wasn't following her. She gave me a 'what?' gesture then beckoned me with her hand.

First… I grabbed a scarf that was laying in the backseat for some reason. Then deliberately, but nervously got out of the car.

And she approached me, "I know you're nervous but this is what we have to do."

I nodded, then wrapped my head in the scarf to conceal my hair. I had an idea how to do this.

When we got to his door, I took a deep breath and rung the bell. Now all we had to do was wait…

He opened the door a few seconds later, he was happy to see us. But also not expecting us, "Brittany? Bethany? Hi!"

I instinctively smiled seeing him, since I was too tense to speak, Bethany spoke for me, "Good to see you Alph! Brittany needs to tell you something, may we come inside?"

He looked at me curiously, "Sure thing!" And invited us in.

We sat down on the couch, "Isn't it a bit warm to be wearing a scarf Brittany?"

I opened my mouth, paused, and answered, "Well… it's about what I have to tell you…"

"_Here goes… go for it Brittany!"_

"I…"

I unraveled the scarf.

* * *

><p><strong>Alph's POV<strong>

When she took the scarf off her head, her usual pink hair was now dark red. It took me by surprise, and I was definitely curious.

"Did you dye your hair Britz?"

She shook her head no, her uneasiness apparent.

"Then…"

"Alph I… I've been lying to you this whole time." A tear rolled down her cheek, "Pink isn't my natural color… This is…"

Safe to say I was shocked, "Why would you lie about that?"

She shrugged, "Now I don't know… but at the time I hated my natural hair. So I dyed it pink… and you thought it was such a pretty color so… I lied and said it was my natural color when you asked…"

I couldn't believe she would keep up such a pretense for so long… I could see Bethany had a worried face too.

But… I wasn't mad. She looks so beautiful with that shade… why would she want to hide it?

I scooted closer to her and took her hand, "Brittany you looked so pretty with pink hair… but… now you look even more gorgeous."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

My heart was racing, my hands were shaking, and I felt like crying. But there was no reason to now, because he reacted well!

I couldn't believe that I was so worried now, but at least it's all over. I put myself into his arms slowly and he held me close.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of a car driving away outside. I glanced backwards and noticed that Bethany was no longer sitting there.

I smiled and thought about shaking my head, if I could hear her right now, she'd be saying,

"_What did I tell you?"_

Perhaps this is a blessing after all. I love you Alph!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD omg What am I doing here? XD**

**So... on a more humorous note, why am I doing this when I have an exam in a few hours? I should be studying! XD Way to set your priorities girl! XD**

**C'est La Vie, that's just me!**

**I hope you all enjoyed, but unfortunately I have to go study... ew...**

**B' bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Anticipation

**Brittany's POV**

I felt as if the wind was carrying me as I skipped about merrily on Main Street downtown. There was nothing in the world that could dampen me now, even if the heaviest rain with the most merciless thunder rolled through town right now, I would still be happy as long as I got my happy end!

My heart was soaring so much I swear I was in a fairytale, walking on air the way I was. This time I knew I was in the clear.

As of right now, I was a fairy dancing among the flowers with magic sparkles! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Alph's POV<strong>

All of this was such a surprise to me, I couldn't bring myself to understand why she would hide such a beautiful trait. At the same time, maybe it was something I wouldn't know unless I had personal experience. I could never be mad at her when it comes to this, because if anything she was brave enough to come forward and tell me the truth. Even if she did have her sister's help.

I would like to know more about this, but for now I let her keep on with her day. I'll see if I can stop by her apartment later to talk about this a little deeper.

Now I wonder how my family would react to this…

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

I wandered about through the active bustle of downtown with my head in the clouds. The people I would pass would recognize me and wave with a "hi!". I would smile and wave back of course, greeting them a "good day". It kept me aware of my surroundings, hopefully preventing me from walking into the traffic.

All joking aside, who was I kidding? There's no way I was going to let myself live this way, but how was I going to quit it? They're really counting on me being their guest of honor at the wedding… but I can't face them on their big day in such a downhearted state, there's no way.

I gazed to the sidewalk on the other side of the road and it just so happened that I noticed a young lady who I swore was Brittany, but that couldn't be her. Why? Because Brittany has pink hair, and this woman's hair was dark red.

Still… I couldn't help but watch her. She had her back to me so I couldn't see her face.

"You seem rather fixated on that girl good sir." A mature female voice spooked me.

I jumped and whirled around, surprised to see a woman in a long, dark grey, trenchcoat. She had on a brown fedora and very dark, long wavy hair. Complete with shades! For a second I thought I had stumbled into the mission of a secret agent the way this miss was dressed.

"Um… isn't it a bit warm to be wearing a trenchcoat Miss?" I asked her.

"I'm a special case, it's part of my appeal. So? Don't you recognize that girl you've been eyeing?"

Immediately I felt flustered, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare it's not like I'm some creep I just thought I recognized her…"

"You know her." She simply stated.

I paused, "Is that…?"

She walked ahead at a fast pace, "Come. Quickly now!"

I hastily followed the mystery woman around the corner, following the familiar girl. I was a bit uneasy when she beckoned me in the thick bushes. I struggled with the branches, she lead me to a spot in the tidy bushes where we could clearly see the girl.

Holy macaroni! That was Brittany! My mouth dropped, why did she dye her hair? It was so gorgeous before…

"You aren't going to believe me when I tell you… " The woman spoke, "That's her natural color. She had been lying to everyone all this time."

"WHAT!?"

She quickly shoved her palm upon my mouth and pushed me down out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I quickly turned around because I swore I heard Captain Charlie's voice, but I didn't see anyone else here. Dismissing it as just my brain messing with me, I kept on walking.

Even though I had my main worry solved and behind me now, I couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I smiled even bigger seeing it was from my handsome knight in shining armor, Alphie.

"_Hey can we talk at your place later? It's nothing bad I just want to talk. :)"_ He was asking me.

I winked and wrote back, _"Of course my dear ;)"_ For I am always happy to hang out with my soon to be husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

Once she disappeared out of sight we emerged from our hiding hole slowly.

"That was close." I noted, "So… what's the point of this anyway?"

The mystery woman sighed, "Well, I'm afraid those two shouldn't be together."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Instead, she started walking away, "I'll be in touch." She said to me before strolling down the sidewalk and disappearing around the corner.

What is she up to? And who is she? How exactly is she going to stay in touch with me?Thoughts swarmed my mind like ants on molasses. I was starting to get a headache… I needed a drink…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hiya! It's me! :D**

**Sooo... LOL... I decided to finish writing this chapter after doing the following for college,**

**1. A five page project for Government **

**2. A two page essay for Philosophy **

**3. A presentation for Art History**

**It's safe to say, I've been a busy gal lately! XD haha! Some might say I'm insane for writing this immediately after all that work. XD But hey! ^.^**

**But I'm almost done for the semester so... whew... hehe x3 What a life! C'est la Vie to the MAX! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Bittersweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

**READERS BE ADVISED**

**You might need some tissues... just maybe. Depends x3**

* * *

><p><strong>Charile's POV<strong>

I stopped at the diner around the corner and ordered a special. A sweet, slightly tart drink with juices from Insect Condos, Tremendous sniffers, and Dusk Pustules. Just the kind of drink I needed right now to settle my stirred heart.

I was honestly shocked, never in a million light-years would I have guessed that wasn't her natural hair color. This was quite the discovery itself, and I've made some amazing ones before.

My first thought, _"Does Alph know about this? I mean… he does have the right to know doesn't he? Of course he does!"_

"But what am I going to do about it? I can't just tell him behind her back… what if she gets mad at me? Brittany's a smart woman I know she would find out…"

I sipped my drink, "Well… she did look quite happy. But that could…. Never mind."

Heck, this was all too confusing. So much is going on, and without my knowledge.

I almost rammed my fist into the countertop, but I stopped myself realizing I was in a public place, _"What am I doing stressing over this? Why am I feeling this way? It's almost as if I'm carrying their worries on my shoulders for them! I shouldn't be doing that! I mean… they're my friends, and I'm sure I'm just overreacting! I should be happy my travel companions have fallen in love and are getting married! Come on now Charlie!"_

It was at that moment I recalled my previous love, Valentina. Eight years before our life-saving adventure on PNF-404.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK <em>

_I looked up and saw the moon, the white opal moon ruling over several diamonds across the sky monarchy. _

_Valentina was on my mind, I didn't know how I would tell her. But I was sane enough to know that it had to be done. _

_There she was now, standing in the soft light of the next street lamp lighting the sidewalk. She noticed me and greeted me with a tender smile. I approached her gradually._

"_Thank you for coming to meet me here." I regarded._

"_No problem Charlie, so… what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_I took a deep breath, "I… I'm just going to say it. I've been transferred, and I have to leave."_

_Her smile lessened, while still giving me a friendly look, "I've heard."_

_I looked away, and she put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't be sad Charlie, it's a good thing to chase your dreams. If that's what your heart is telling you where to go, then that's where you should go."_

_My eyes met hers again, "Valentina… I'll never forget you. No matter where I go."_

"_I had the pleasure of knowing and working with you. The time we had together meant so much to me I'll never forget it as long as I live." She replied, "Good luck, and may you have everything you dreamed of."_

_Tears started to work their way to my eyes, luckily I managed to keep them at bay, "Thank you Valentina, good luck to you to."_

_With that, I turned around and walked away. The cool wind sweeping the leaves alongside me._

"_Valentina… I love you…" I whispered along the breath of the wind._

_The last I saw of her… was that charming smile…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I would never forget how far I've come in the road of love. I've gotten lost, confused, had my heart broken… but it was all worth it.

Because in the end… I'm a much happier person! Making good times, plus I got my Alphie!

_FLASHBACK_

_At the age of nineteen, I've experienced what no one ever deserves to experience. A heart shattered so terribly that it seemed like you would never be able to smile again…_

_Despite the distance that could qualify as half a marathon, I was walking home. Though I was technically at a half-running pace._

_About mid-way, I stopped and grabbed my phone and speed-dialed my sister. Two rings before she picked up,_

"_Hello?"_

_Through sniffs and sobs I choked out, "He was lying… the whole relationship…"_

_I heard her drop things on the other end, "Brittany! What happened?"_

"_He… he had feelings for his friend… and had been seeing her… I didn't know… I had no idea…"_

"_Are you still at school?"_

"_No… no I'm walking home." _

"_What? Brittany that's a long walk!"_

"_I wasn't going to stay there any longer… I've got people blaming me… I'm already half-way. You don't have to come to get me…"_

_She paused, and then said, "Look, Brittany. I'm coming home right now, we'll talk about it okay?"_

"… _Okay… I'll see you then." And I hung up._

_That day I learned the hard way, that nothing hurts more than being betrayed by the person you trusted the most… the one who was supposed to love and support you… and it had to come to this…_

_The following week at school was a nightmare. Gossip was rampaging through the halls, all arrayed against me. It amazed me how much people would talk with such little information… and the fact that he's the bad guy… yet they're victimizing me…_

_What is wrong with this picture?_

_In the office where I had worked as an aide, the remaining place in school where I felt shielded from all the maliciousness. _

_It was there where I met Alphie for the first time, I remember him sitting there in one of the waiting chairs. He looked at me with such a sad look on his face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>We didn't say anything to each other at the time, but eventually we spoke outside of school.<p>

He listened to me, he understood me, and he never thought I was in the wrong. For many weeks, all the hate around me seemed to disappear because of him.

I slowly fell in love with him overtime, and my affections continue to this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Me againnnnnnn x3 So... Idk x3 maybe I'm just trying to give everyone a bit of a sad romantic love-lost kinda back story. **

**^_^ I hope you all liked it... ^_^**


End file.
